Curious Discoveries
by NintendoGal55
Summary: Upon examining her body for no apparent reason, Sally comes to make some discoveries about self-pleasure, and while filled with thoughts about her beloved, can't help but explore these feelings within herself. WARNING: Masturbation.


**I know this is quite pervy, and believe me, I know. XD But I've thought about it, and just kind of could see this happening. In a more mature kind of story, of course.**

**As you saw in the collab fanfiction written by Azure129 and myself, **_**Meant To Be**_**, we can see Sally knows next to nothing about making love. And that also implies she also doesn't know about self-pleasure.**

**So, people, this is NOT wanking material. This is about discovering the feelings. I'm not going to be **_**too**_** graphic, either. Just enough that we know what's going on, but I'm not about to turn it into sleaze. **

**Sally is just discovering herself in this way. That's ALL it is.**

**TNBC belongs to Tim Burton, our Lord and Master. XD Oops, sorry, that would be Foamy the Squirrel.**

XXX

For so long, Sally never did quite pay attention to her entire body, much less studied it. It was her own body, it was nothing special. Now that she wore different things, such as nightgowns and having to change between her usual patchwork dress and something else because of it, she was presented more and more with seeing her own body.

But today, as she was changing from her nightgown into her usual patchwork dress, she just looked at herself in the mirror.

She had stitches along other areas of her body that people normally didn't see. Her frame was thin, and she did have what some referred to as "curves", especially in the hips and her legs. Her breasts were pretty small, compared to some pictures she had seen with women who had...well, larger ones. Sure, they were somewhat noticeable even in her dress, but they were nothing special. They were stitched on, stuffed with more leaves to make them pronounced.

Further down, most of her stomach was bare of any seams, except for along the sides, just barely reaching in toward the middle. She didn't have a "proper" navel, just a little dip and indention in the material to create one. Then there was...that, down below, between her legs. She had read human anatomy books before (growing up with a scientist had its perks, and then living with someone who had a vast amount of books), and knew _what_ it was, but just never quite went further. Everything she read was vague.

It didn't have stitches, but it did have an open slit, re-created to look like one on a living woman. Why that was, she didn't know, but figured it was likely just to keep up to the "female body" standard, despite that she was a doll. She had seen it before and knew it was there, but never quite payed much attention to it, much like other areas of her body, unless they needed to be repaired or if she wanted to check to make sure none of her seams burst or her stitches popped.

Sally exhaled, and then just lay down on her bed, still undressed. Jack wasn't home, he had to go off to Easter Town, where all the Holiday Leaders were to meet for some kind of a council. It was now her job to take care of the house and manage the town in his place, which was no problem for her at all. It did, however, make her miss him _so much_, especially since he was to be gone for quite a few days. She missed him. A lot.

She couldn't help but think of him, think of what they could do when he returned, and how she would greet him when he'd walk in the door... Oh, the idea of snuggling again, sharing passionate kisses, and just embracing each other, as if afraid to let each other go.

The thought of all this brought a warm, tingling sensation to her, and she gently lay her hands on her small breasts, holding them. Whatever the reason, she felt an urge to do this, amidst her sweet, romantic thoughts. The tingle grew stronger, coursing downward through her body at the contact.

"Jack..." She murmured softly, her eyes closing as her hands gently squeezed them.

Whatever this feeling was, she liked it, and could see that it came from touching her chest like this. It felt odd, since she never exactly touched herself in that area of her body, but yet, so right, and so natural. It was her body, after all, she could do whatever she wanted to and with it, right?

As she continued her ministrations on herself, she found herself moaning softly as the pleasuring feeling was growing a bit. Not by huge octaves, but certainly enough to make her feel better and better by each passing moment. The feeling reminded her greatly of some days before, just some time that day before Jack departed. He had taken her into his arms and they kissed each other, laying and sitting on the couch for _hours_, just enjoying and getting so lost in each other as they made out. Sometimes kissing deeply, sometimes not, but just loving and holding each other.

The memory of it seemed to make the pleasure within her grow, and she just felt a strange sensation, not just in her chest, but down below as well between her legs. She kept the memory going, savouring how wonderful it was, as she continued fondling her breasts gently.

'_I wonder what it would be like of he touched...my..._'

Eyes opening, she tried to push that thought out of her mind. No. Jack would never do that to her, he was a gentleman. He didn't touch her anywhere unless she gave permission, or would not do so until they were married. Oh, what was she thinking? It was silly.

But the thought didn't leave her mind. She could practically _see_ Jack towering over her, smiling at her with such love and tenderness, as his bony hands gently squeezed and caressed her chest, asking her softly if she liked it. Oh, the image was just... She couldn't get it out of her head.

Closing her eyes once more, she continued squeezing and fondling her chest, imagining that it was him doing that to her. The thought of that seemed to make the pleasure within her grow much stronger, even to points of making her gasp.

"Jack..." She moaned out, wishing more and more that he was here with her.

There was a much stronger feeling down between her legs, which Sally didn't understand. What was going on down there? Why did she feel that way? Keeping a hand on her breast, she slowly trailed her other hand down her body, and reached the area between her legs to see what was up. She wasn't sure what to do, how to inspect it or make sure it was all right. It didn't require her to repair it by sewing, so it was really confusing.

The moment she touched herself down there, which was by gently squeezing, and then feeling along the slit, she jolted, and felt a wave of pleasure course through her. What just happened? It felt so..._strange_ to touch herself there. She wanted to pull her hand away and stop! What was that feeling? Why did it do that? She almost felt scared.

And yet, it felt, good. Good in a very new way. Gingerly, she squeezed again, and then even parted the slit, which were folds. Doing so made her sigh again in pleasure, the warmth rippling through her. Thinking of her beloved touching her chest only seemed to intensify the feeling as she lay back, her hips arching slightly.

"_Jack_..."

Then the thought of him touching her _there_ entered her mind, as much as she tried to force it aside. No! She couldn't think of that way! He was a gentleman, he wouldn't do that to her, not unless they were married! Why, why, WHY, did she have to enforce that within her thoughts? There were lines they DID NOT cross! After all, their courtship was kind of young, through it had been several months since they'd gotten together, and they even some time ago just entered the stages of French Kissing, as well as touching one another in places they hadn't before, her little summer dresses and nightgowns that exposed a lot more of her body than ever before, to which she found he liked...

She felt terrible. She had to stop this. She had to stop thinking of him in such a way. No way would she ever make him do such things like this unless he truly wanted to.

But the image, the feeling just wouldn't leave. It all was slowly consuming her, and she didn't want to stop, she wanted to find out how it would end, how it would feel further along.

'_No, I should stop...I can't do this...I can't think of him like that, even if this is so-_'

Her train of thought was cut off as she slowly inserted a finger between the folds. There was an inside! She could feel it! She couldn't go too far, it was too tight, and she wasn't even sure what was up in there. Whatever it was, she suddenly felt a strange, warm liquid trickle out. What _was _it? It was even slightly sticky, but it was thin and watery, like nectar.

The pleasure increased within her, and she moaned a bit louder. Her hand that was still on her breast squeezed harder, then rubbed a bit, adding more to the feeling.

It felt so good, so amazing, and even so scary at the same time, she wasn't sure what to do, how to stop or where to go next. It also didn't help that images of Jack touching her in all of these places continued to fill her mind, and just made it all the more pleasurable.

"_Jack...Ohhh...Jack..._" She moaned, arching her hips further up off her bed, spreading her legs a bit more apart. "_Y-Yes..._"

She kept going, going further inside of herself along with a second finger, and her other hand continued playing with her breast, and then switched over to the other one to give it some attention.

The nectar-like fluid continued flowing out of her, slowly, and in small doses, and she wondered just where it was coming from. Since when did she house any kind of fluid in her body? She was stuffed with leaves!

Then again, nothing in this town made sense, so why was she even questioning it at all?

Delving back into her...well, guilty fantasies she knew she would feel ashamed for later, she continued pleasuring herself. This was such a discovery, she wasn't sure what to do with it, either to keep going, stop completely, or what. She didn't know. But nothing was making her stop. It just kept growing, growing...

"Oh...Jack...Jack...aaahh...Jack..." Sally moaned out, her eyes squeezing shut even tighter, her hand gripping her breast, and her movements down between her legs only increasing.

She could feel it, she was going to explode, it was coming. Oh no, she hoped she wouldn't burst at the-

"JACK!" She screamed out, unable to help it, as the pleasure within her just seemed to explode. Screaming like that, especially his name, just made her feel so liberated. It was of course because she missed him, because she imagined him doing this to her, and just because she wished she was sharing this with him.

Right then she heard a sound, like a door opening, and then could suddenly hear his voice calling her name. Her imagination was running quite wild then, now she was hearing things! She had to stop this.

When her eyes opened, she let out a terrified squeak as she suddenly saw that she was not alone.

"...S-...Sall...y...?"

In the doorway, with the door open now, stood Jack. He had come back early? He stared in at her with wide eye sockets, and his jaw dropped.

Before Sally could say or even _do_ anything, the Pumpkin King let out a stream of profuse apologies and disgraces to himself before hurrying out and shutting the door behind him. She could hear his footsteps retreating rapidly toward the living room.

What had just happened?

It hit her. He had caught her, in bed, completely naked, and touching herself in certain areas, and likely just as she...reached that strange high peak. And he was embarrassed by it.

Immediately, concern and shame washed over her before she flounced out of bed, threw on her patchwork dress, wiped her hands on a small towel, and then rushed out of the room to go find him and assure him that it was all right. She couldn't even think about her curious discoveries then!

And yet, deep down, she loved how it made her feel. She only hoped one day, they could share it together.

XXX

**So how was it? Not TOO pervy, I hope? And yes, I had to add the comic relief of Jack catching her. XD He would SO react that way, I know it! Poor Jack!**

**Or as Azure129 says in these situations, poor LUCKY Jack! XD Haha!**

**Well, I hope this wasn't too much for you guys. :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
